


Photography (Sahyo)

by Sandythesimp



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandythesimp/pseuds/Sandythesimp
Summary: In which Jihyo, a freelance photographer recalls her time with Sana, an exquisite muse she had as a client.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Feb 2020.

"Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving," Jihyo explains, hands mimicking every action listed.

"What you have caught on film is captured forever..." she briefly stops talking before continuing with a bittersweet laugh," it remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything."

"Ji-erm- Miss Park, would you say that the cause of your breakthrough as a photographer was related to your perception of Photography, as mentioned previously ?" the interviewer inquires, waiting for what the latter has to say in response to the question posed. Jihyo simply nods and straightens herself on the sofa.

"It is entirely related to two things, the first thing being my perception of photography as you acknowledged and the second being the muse in the works that blew up," Jihyo states her hands parted each representing the reasons for Jihyo's success, and this response intrigues the interviewer to uncover more behind Jihyo's 'muse'.

"The muse, I believe her name was Minatozaki Sana, was she someone you shared a personal relationship with? What exactly about Sana stood out to you Miss Park?" the interviewer knows that she's prying but she can't help but wonder what role Sana had to play in Jihyo's life.

Jihyo tears up at the mention of Sana's name and the questions that followed suit. There is so much she wants to say about 'Minatozaki Sana' but would it be what the interviewer wants to hear? She decides to confirm with the interviewer about what exactly she's willing to know about Jihyo and Sana's relationship.

"Will you be willing to listen to anything I have to say pertaining to Sana?" Jihyo questions. She nods her head in affirmation and Jihyo takes this as a sign to begin. "Ready when you are Miss Park," she said starting the recorder once again to pick up everything Jihyo has to say.

-

"It occurred last March, 'it' referring to my first encounter with Sana," Jihyo disclosed.

March 2019.

"Congrats on you two getting engaged, was wondering when 2Yeon would ring the wedding bells," Jihyo spoke to the couple that was seated in front of her. After 4 years of being together, the two finally got engaged and decided to break the news to Jihyo on a dinner date.

"Thank you Ji," Jeongyeon thanked, Jihyo gave her the signature eye scrunch smile in return."Jihyo, how's being single working out for you?" Nayeon teased, hands clasped with Jeongyeon's, Jihyo rolled her eyes jokingly at the latter. "It is absolutely great, thank you for asking ", she stated," personally think that being single is the right choice for me, no commitments and heartbreaks- only freedom to pursue whatever pleases me." Nayeon snorted at Jihyo's 'advantages' of being single.

"Hyo, you're going about this all wrong, not to brag or anything, but you just haven't found someone to make you see how beautiful and worth it being in love is", Nayeon remarked with a shit eating grin as if she had said something life-changing, Jihyo began gagging, "When did you become such a sappy romantic? Give me back the Nayeon I know before I die of sappiness."

Jeongyeon just shook her head at the two, "I'm not saying this as Nayeon's significant other, however, I'm saying this as your friend, you need to take a break from being alone and actually put yourself out there, I've never seen you in a relationship and I've been friends with you almost the entirety of your existence."

Jihyo gave the dating suggestion some thought, it wasn't that she never experienced an attraction to someone, sure she had crushes before, except, it was that she did not see it as anything more than something that was in the spur of the moment. Temporary. She'd seen how relationships could be perfect but then fall apart in an instant- and she was not willing to endure that.

"Look, I know it's unhealthy to be alone and you want me to be okay, but I have my reasons for staying single," she reasoned frustration laced in her voice, Nayeon sensed the annoyance and decided to change the topic.

"Apart from your daily photoshoots, is there any upcoming project you're going to be occupied with ?" She inquired, Jihyo, grateful for the subject change answered," I do actually, with JYP Entertainment, they're preparing their girl group Twice for another comeback and I was hired to take their teaser photos and so on, my biggest project yet actually." Jeongyeon's eyes went wide," TWICE as in the nation's girl group???" Jihyo beamed at Jeongyeon's fangirling and nodded.

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME?!" She boomed making Nayeon and Jihyo wince at her volume," Well I only got the offer about three days ago and you both invited me to dinner on the same day, so I decided to wait until today to announce it-" she explained to Jeongyeon who was currently hyperventilating over the fact that Jihyo was hired to work on Twice's comeback. "THIS IS AMAZING, JIHYO DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE- WITH YOUR TALENT AND TWICE'S VISUALS THE OUTCOME IS GOING TO BE ASTRONOMICAL" she ranted.

"Well you have a bigger project to work on," Nayeon intervened her girlfriend's spiraling, Jihyo wondered about what other projects she was referring to when Nayeon continued to elaborate, "I was wondering if you'd be our photographer for the wedding, I wouldn't want anyone else to take up the task except you, it would mean the world to me if the one and only Park Jihyo took our photos," Jihyo's heart swelled at Nayeon's admiration,"...and maybe the possibility of a discount because of our friendship" she muttered, hoping the aegyo would guarantee the discount. Jihyo cringed at the aegyo but eventually gave in to giving 2yeon the discount because 'for friendship, she'd do anything and not because she was won over by Nayeon's aegyo'.

Their night came to an end when Jihyo took a wasted 2yeon to her home since they weren't exactly in the shape to do so themselves. That and the photoshoot she was scheduled to do was tomorrow, so she'd sleep in early in order to finish early.

-

Around 7 am Jihyo was awoken by noises coming from her kitchen.

Only to discover those noises were Nayeon struggling to pour the milk into a bowl of cereal without it toppling over, Jihyo couldn't help but crack up at the sight.

"Morning Ji, I made you breakfast. I know it's just a bowl of cereal, but it's the only thing I can't burn," she slid the bowl over to Jihyo. "That's for taking us in last night," she acknowledged.

"It's my job as your friend to ensure your safety, no need to thank me," Jihyo took a bite of the Frosted Flakes Nayeon prepared for her. "Thankth for the breakfath by the vay ," she said muffled by the chewing. Nayeon crinkled her nose at Jihyo's obnoxious crunching of the cereal and left to take care of a hungover Jeongyeon.

After dropping 2yeon off and promising Jeongyeon behind photos of TWICE, Jihyo headed straight to JYP Entertainment.

Jihyo looked up at the structure that loomed over her 5' 4" figure in awe. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She was going to work with Twice, the 'nation's girl group' if she were to quote word for word of Jeongyeon's description, of course, she was nervous, she could either create the best concept photos or create flops- which in a case like this would stain her reputation as a photographer. She paused.

She's never had second thoughts on any of her past shoots, so why was this one any different? She shook off the uneasiness and walked in, she was Park Jihyo, nothing would faze her today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days to come Jihyo finds her heart palpitating more than usual.

"Miss Park, set up your equipment over there, the girls will be with you shortly," said the manager and took their leave. Jihyo did as the manager instructed, taking a seat afterward, then proceeded to scroll through her phone nonchalantly. Not too long after in the midst of her scrolling, she heard murmurs getting closer and closer but paid no attention to look up until one Japanese comment in particular made her ears perk up.

"I didn't know we were collaborating with another idol for this photoshoot. She's so beautiful." Jihyo was able to translate the conversation as being a photographer required being fluent in multiple languages, and luckily Japanese was one of them.

"Thank you," Jihyo responded in the idols' native tongue assuming the compliment was directed towards her. Surprised, Sana became flustered out of embarrassment, unaware that Jihyo understood what they were saying and began looking at everyone, and everything, that is, except for Jihyo herself. 

"Hi, I'm Sana, this is awkward. Not you're awkward but just cause we're-I'm awkward. You're not awkward at all. In fact, you're gorgeous. Wait what?" Momo sensing the gay panic stepped forward, "What she means to say is we are who you will be modelling with for this comeback, I'm Hirai Momo, that's Myoui Mina and this is Minatozaki Sana" the two of them stepped  
forward when they were each introduced.

"I'm Park Jihyo, sorry if I misled you all but I'm not here to model, I'm here to shoot," she corrected.

"I'm the photographer hired to work with you all this comeback. Well if there is nothing else, let's get straight into it." She led them to where she was stationed and began explaining the concept, "Mr. Park said that the concept of this comeback would be Retro, meaning that it's imitating a style or fashion from the recent past." 

During the photoshoot break, Sana picked up Jihyo's camera and decided to find out more about the photographer who caught her eye. "Why did you start taking pictures?" Sana enquired, Jihyo was taken aback by Sana's now bold demeanour, explained that her true feelings were expressed in pictures, and how soothing the activity is.

"Could I borrow the camera? See how soothing it actually is being on the taking end of photoshoots?" Sana requested. Usually Jihyo would be uncomfortable lending anyone her cameras as they were her babies, a prized possession, but for some inexplicable reason with Sana she felt no need to hesitate. "Sure," she agreed and showed her the shutter button to capture photos with. 

Squealing, she carefully brought the viewfinder down to her preferable height, peered through and asked Jihyo,"What do I capture first?" Jihyo snorted at Sana's quirks and told her to capture whatever she liked in the room. Sana turned the camera towards Jihyo and took a picture of her, much to Jihyo's surprise. Confused, Jihyo asked,"Why did you take a picture of me?" to which Sana replied cutely mischievousness lacing her voice, "You said to take a picture of something I like, right?" Sana returned Jihyo's camera and left to spend the rest of the break with her group members, leaving an astonished Jihyo baffled by her duality.

Returning home, Jihyo flopped down dramatically in defeat onto her bed scaring off her cat, Bbuyo in the midst of her actions. Then scooping him back into the safety of her arms, she let her mind run through the events of the day. A small blush spread across her cheeks and she hid her face with Bbuyo, like that would hide her embarrassment. When she thought about it, Minatozaki Sana was something else. Her little bounces when she was excited about using a camera and the sudden bold demeanour. Jihyo started to feel pathetic, she couldn't believe she had let herself be worked up over a small interaction- and with a client. Under normal circumstances, she would've been everything but fazed, but apparently, Sana was an exception.

-

Entering the tall building for the second day of the photoshoot with Twice, Jihyo realized from the empty hallways that she had arrived earlier than scheduled so she decided to have a coffee detour in the JYP café to pass the time while she waited. "Nothing a cup of coffee can't fix," she frequently told 2yeon whenever they commented on her love for the beverage. In turn causing them to buy a coffee maker for Jihyo for her birthday.

Receiving her drink, she made her way back to her window seat and mindlessly looked at the various customers strolling in. Jihyo decided to once again mull over the response from that day. That particular response had resulted in a restless night for her. "You said to take a picture of something I like, right?" 

Not too long after she had redirected her focus to Sana's 'vague' implications, a certain Japanese female's voice emanating from behind removed her focus from the window. Of course, it was none other than Sana, Jihyo at once turned around and glued her eyes to her phone. "Avoid confrontation with her and you'll be okay for the rest of today," she whispers to herself.

"There's a window seat over there Momo!" Sana pointed out, Jihyo, with head low and heart palpitating, prayed that it was not the empty seat across from her. "Jihyo?-" 

JIhyo's efforts to not be seen went unrecognized, and therefore, they were futile. She coughed harshly in response to her name, her coffee sputtering all over, stacking more layers of embarrassment to her already reddening face. Sana's eyes widened with shock as she ran to Jihyo's side. 

Sana grabbed some napkins and wasted no time in helping Jihyo clean the mess she unknowingly made. Avoiding her gaze, Jihyo muttered a small 'thank you' to the Japanese girl and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom to clean her jacket.

"The second day on the job and you've already managed to make a mess? What's going on Park?" she asked herself, dabbing the liquid carefully on her leather jacket with some toilet paper. Upon hearing footsteps coming her way she quickly locks herself in a stall.

"Jihyo?" 

Immediately she recognizes Sana's voice. To reply or to stay quiet? She chooses the former.

"I'm in here," she says, flushes the empty toilet then comes out. "Is everything alright?" she asks Sana, finally making eye contact for the day.

"I think I should be asking you that" Sana laughs and Jihyo realises how stupid the question she posed was and mentally slapped herself again for being so stupefied around the girl.

Later on in the day no one brings up the incident in the café and Jihyo's thankful. A replay of that is the last thing she needs right now, she decides to pretend it never happened, for now atleast.

After today's photoshoot Sana makes her way to where Jihyo is situated. She chooses to make small talk with the girl who's caught her eye since she showed up yesterday.

"What's your favourite colour Jihyo?" Jihyo looks at her as if searching for something else behind the icebreaker but replies nonetheless,"It isn't exactly a fixed one per se but rainbow." Sana is intrigued by her response, but of course she's intrigued by anything Jihyo does so what's new. 

"Everyone I've posed this question to has said one colour but you said rainbow, why is that?" she watches as Jihyo pauses to contemplate her answer, scrunching her nose whilst in thought, meanwhile Sana fights the urge to boop Jihyo's nose.

"I may have chose it because I'm indecisive as well but..a rainbow is often spotted during a rainstorm, forming when the sun shines onto water droplets, shattering its white light into a variety of brilliant colours. So why choose one colour when I can choose the rainbow and get all of them in one..you know?" Jihyo, feeling as if she's overshared, places the question on Sana.

"It isn't as in depth as your response but i really like beige, it's calming and i like that simplicity it brings." Jihyo hums and pictures Sana in beige, frolicking in a field, prettier than all the flowers in said field while Jihyo captures the moment with her prized camera. The thought of it makes her heart flutter so she stops it right there and then.

Snapping out of her reverie she looks at Sana to find her with camera in hand pointed towards Jihyo. Sana shows her the LCD screen and there's a photo of Jihyo lost in thoughts (of Sana). Silently she thanks the being above that people aren't able to read minds because there's no right way to explain what goes on up there.

Getting home she settles on her bed for the first time today and opens her phone to messages from Jeongyeon asking about her day.

[Jeong]: 'how's work?'  
[Jihyo]: 'it's been a hectic two days, that's for sure'  
[Jeong]: '👀'  
[Jihyo]: '??'  
[Jeong]: 'what about twice, what do you think of em'

Sana floods Jihyo's mind.

[Jeong]: 'anybody in particular that stands out to you?'

Jihyo feels attacked for no good reason. It's not that Jeongyeon is aware how she's been feeling towards Sana but she cant help but feel exposed.

[Jihyo]: 'they're all unique so i can't really choose..'  
[Jeong]: 'understandable it was hard for me at first to pick a bias but mina is just wow '  
[Jihyo]: 'just wait till nayeon hears this'  
[Jeong]: 'not like she already has to put up with it everyday 😩'  
[Jihyo]: 'bye'  
[Jeong]: 'noo come back'

Jihyo turns off the phone and looks for her beloved Bbuyo to cuddle with. It had always been the two of them, ever since Jihyo had left her family behind to start a life of her own, there was a constant in her life besides 2yeon named 'Bbuyo'.

She adopted Bbuyo from the shelter and she had him to thank for comforting her on days she didn't think it was possible to get through. Of course he'd never understand what she told him but she pretended he did.

Pretending, something that came naturally to Jihyo now. She hates that she's gotten used to it but it's all she knows to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo is left restless and speaking with the 'relationship expert' Nayeon makes things more difficult for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone! consider this as a gift from me to you ☃️

And just like that, another night passes by and Jihyo has yet to get some shut-eye.

She blames her restlessness on her brain's inability to stop overthinking and maybe, just maybe, Minatozaki Sana.

Her phone came to life as she turned it over,  
' **7:00 am** '

One more day and that's it, she won't have to see Sana again. She'll have less trouble sleeping knowing she does not have to encounter the girl, sparing herself of a repeat of scenarios the days before.

Sluggishly she gets out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen to brew herself some coffee, 'what would I do without coffee' she wonders for the nth time. Coffee gave her that energy to go about her day. Considering the insomniac she was becoming, coffee was the easiest thing to prevent burnout from lack of rest.

Coffee being spilled by Jihyo seemed to be becoming a daily occurrence now.

In the midst of her pouring coffee, she was startled by her phone's sudden outburst - an outburst caused by a video call request from Nayeon.

Jihyo watched her marble countertop be enveloped by brown liquid in a matter of seconds and bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling at the hot coffee dripping onto her feet.

"Morning- oh my god," there was an abrupt pause, "Hyo...you look horrible, have you been getting enough rest? Or any at all?" Jihyo looks at herself in the tiny box at the top of her screen. Dark circles and eye bags were extremely evident. No use denying she had been having trouble sleeping, her face gave it away.

She shook her head.

"Those nightmares..did they come back?" Jihyo knew exactly what Nayeon was referring to. Nayeon had been witness to some episodes of her parasomnia epilepsy in the past but it wasn't because of that, it was due to something else, or rather _someone_. 

"Shockingly it's not because of those", She wondered how to avoid telling her it was because of Sana, not only was she unsure of what exactly Sana made her feel but how Nayeon would react.

"Working on a project that could determine the direction my career goes in has me stressed out I guess.." She noted the concerned look Nayeon's face morphed into hearing her response.

"Hyo you have done so many photoshoots in the past and the end results never failed to leave me in awe, so what makes this one any different? Do you think I'd hire you for our wedding if you weren't so good at what you do?"

"Didn't you hire me for a discount?"

"You know that's not why I hired you.." Nayeon's tone was solemn now, "Hyo, your work reflects everything you put into them, which for me, is your best, and if it weren't for Jungjin Lee I bet you'd be the top photographer in Korea. So please listen to me when I say you should not be losing sleep worrying over this photoshoot."

Nayeon's concern reminded Jihyo that there was no need to lie about what actually bothered her in the first place, she hated that she thought otherwise. "Maybe it isn't so much of me doubting my work but more of me overthinking things that happened while working?" It came out as a question to both Nayeon and herself.

" 'Things that happened?' What kind of 'things' are we talking about here?"

"Things like a member of the group saying some questionable things to me", Jihyo revealed. "Do share," Nayeon urged.

-

"I'd be stumped too if someone blatantly flirted with me on the first day of meeting me so that's understandable. But losing sleep over it, that's something else." Nayeon pointed out.

"I didn't say she was flirting with me, it was a bit straightforward yeah but not flirting." Jihyo was sure of it, it was friendly banter, nothing more, nothing less. Nayeon rolled her eyes at Jihyo's oblivion.

"Hyo, remind me who's in a relationship between the two of us? That's right **I** am. and I know flirting when I hear it, I've flirted and received flirts countless times and if I didn't know better I'd say Sana has been flirting with you and you being restless because of that is normal for someone who feels the same way." Nayeon concluded, leaving Jihyo with another thing to dwell on, 'do I feel the same way, and if so what is it exactly?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HqTMGNBsmXz8SrjDLMwZ9?si=pq2mGCSvQ2CwPNU0kyFI2Q  
> ^ playlist i made with songs i recommend you to listen to while reading 'photography, it's a collaborative playlist, so please feel free to add any songs you think fit for this ff.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this sahyo fic while it lasts, those are rare to find so i thought of contributing one.
> 
> it's also on Wattpad under user sahyocrumbs :>


End file.
